


Sand, Sea and Uniform

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is in Marbella on a very leisurely assignment for the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. Captain of the US Navy, Raymond Reddington, is there to start his vacation. They meet on the beach and the sparks of romance start flying.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 42
Kudos: 79





	1. The Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song "Soldier of Love" by Sade and I started picturing Red in a uniform. I got the inspiration to write this fic.
> 
> “Soldier of Love” by Sade (video with lyrics): https://youtu.be/nRcWQM3ouyk
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

The weather was hot and the sun was shining down, warming Liz’s legs as she lounged on the beach under an umbrella. She was mixing business with pleasure here in Marbella. Her first project with the FBI’s Behavioural Analysis Unit was researching and analyzing crimes in this area to determine whether they could’ve been committed by a known American serial killer. Apart from archival research and collaboration with the local law enforcement agencies, she was free to enjoy the sights and experiences. Liz took the last few sips of her pina colada and decided to go back to her hotel room for the air conditioning. She went to get up and put her foot into her flipflop but the flipflop moved away, causing her to slip a little. Her butt landed off the towel, on the sand. Liz put her flipflop on properly and then stood up. She picked up her towel, straw hat and tote bag, then she focused on getting as much sand off her butt as possible.

Red adjusted his aviator sunglasses as the sun beat down hard and glared off the sand. He pulled his hat visor down a little, then he could see better; he noticed a very beautiful young woman on the beach by an umbrella. She was wearing a light blue bikini and she kept swiping her butt with her hand and then looking back, inspecting her rear. He decided to wander in her direction. As he got closer to her, he saw that she had sand stuck to her adorable butt; it glittered in the sunlight and he smirked as she tried in vain to get it off.

“I’m afraid it’s stuck there until you shower.” Red said amusedly.

Liz turned around and was impressed to see a very handsome man in a US Navy uniform. He was clearly of high rank judging by the uniform, and he was wearing a hat and sunglasses.

“Oh. Yeah, it feels that way.” Liz said wryly, and they both chuckled.

“I just thought I’d pass on that bit of advice. It’s one of the most important things I’ve learned in the Navy.” Red joked.

Liz giggled.

“Thanks. This is actually the first beach I’ve been to. That’s weird, I know, but I’ve never been to the coasts even back home.” She said.

“That’s not weird.” He said, smiling gently.

“Thank you.” She said.

The sun hid behind a cloud at this moment, so Red took his hat and sunglasses off. He held his hat under his arm and put his sunglasses in his jacket pocket. Liz was now even more mesmerized by the charming man; she took her sunglasses off and gazed into his eyes.

“I’m Captain Raymond Reddington, but of course you can just call me Raymond. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Red said, extending his hand.

Liz took his hand and shook it.

“I’m Agent Liz Milhoan. Nice to meet you.” Liz said.

“Agent? FBI?” He asked.

“Yep! I just started a while back.” She said.

“Fascinating. Are you on vacation here?” He said.

“Sort of. I’m doing research and paperwork on a few cases but it’s really nice here. What about you? I guess you’re on active duty, hence the uniform.” She said.

“Actually, I’m on leave. We just docked over there. Oh, I see some of my people are already hitting the bar.” Red said, spotting some officers buying drinks in the distance.

Liz smiled and chuckled.

“Well, they do make awesome pina coladas.” Liz said.

“Hm. I’ll keep that in mind. I’d better let you go and rinse that sand off…but I’d like to continue our conversation later. Would you like to join me for dinner here at the waterfront restaurant?” Red said, gesturing to the restaurant.

Liz was feeling dazed; a Navy captain just asked her to dinner at a romantic waterfront restaurant in Spain. She liked this turn of events.

“I’d love to.” Liz said.

“Wonderful! I’ll go change and settle in. Is forty-five minutes adequate?” Red said.

“That works for me! I’ll meet you at the restaurant in forty-five minutes.” She said excitedly.

“Great. See you soon then, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz giggled at the cute nickname.

“Okay.” She said.

Red let her go ahead of him in a gentlemanly fashion but he couldn’t help looking at her sexy, sandy butt.

“I have to make sure the officers change, too. They can make drunken asses of themselves but _not_ in uniform.” Red said severely as he began walking in a different direction from Lizzie.

Liz watched Raymond walk away; it was sexy that he had the authority to tell the other officers to change into plainclothes so as not to disgrace the uniform with drunken shenanigans. She went back to her room and showered, then she put on body lotion. Liz searched through her closet for the sexiest thing she could find and thank goodness she had a super cute, super short sundress. She put the dress on and slicked some clear lipgloss over her lips. It would be perfect for eating and drinking, as well as kissing. Liz giggled to herself and felt naughty; she was getting a little carried away.

Red felt confident in his appearance as he waited for Lizzie to arrive at the restaurant. He’d showered to freshen up, he smelled fantastic, his suit was cool for the weather and his pocket square was impeccable. His jaw dropped as he spotted Lizzie stepping onto the platform of the open-air restaurant; he felt hypnotized. She looked radiant and flirty in her extremely short dress and sandals. She smiled happily at him as she came closer.

“Hi.” Liz said shyly.

“Hello, Lizzie. I have to say, you look extra gorgeous. You made quite the entrance.” Red said appreciatively.

“Oh, thank you. You look extra handsome. Mm, and you smell amazing.” She said, suddenly catching the scent of a very arousing, intriguing cologne.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” He said.

 _Like it?!_ She thought. She wanted to nuzzle her face into his neck and sniff him.

“I love it…” She said softly.

Red was pleased that his cologne was working its magic on Lizzie. He smiled at her and gestured towards a table.

“Shall we?” Red said.

Liz smiled excitedly as Raymond seated her first and then sat down. He was chivalrous, which was something new to her. She liked it. They browsed the menus.

“It’s my treat, Lizzie. Order whatever you’d like.” Red said.

“Oh. Okay, thanks. That’s nice of you.” Liz said.

Red was surprised by her response; it was as if she’d never been taken out to dinner by someone before.

“You deserve a treat.” He said.

Liz gave him a shy smile. They decided on dishes and Raymond ordered some really expensive-sounding wine. As they waited for their meal, they gazed at each other and smiled. Their wine was poured and they picked up their glasses.

“So, you’re a captain. That’s impressive.” Liz said.

“Thank you. I’ve always wanted to be a ship captain, so I’m living the dream. It’s been hard work, though. Now, I usually command a destroyer to escort other ships, but I’ve also commanded frigates and the larger cruisers. The more senior the officer, the larger the ship.” Red said.

Liz almost choked on her wine and she began blushing.

“Sorry. That wasn’t meant to be an innuendo, although I have to admit it sounded like one.” Red said humorously.

Liz giggled girlishly.

“It’s okay.” She said amusedly.

“You mentioned you started at the FBI recently. What do you do?” He said.

“I work in behavioural analysis, so I come up with profiles of criminals based on evidence from crime scenes. The profiles help guide the investigation. Sometimes it narrows down the suspect pool a _lot_ , and it’s very gratifying when they’re caught.” She said.

“That’s amazing. I’m impressed.” He said.

“We’re both impressed with each other.” She said, chuckling.

“Yes. What a nice way to start things off…” He said.

“Indeed.” She said, smirking.

It felt like the start of a beautiful relationship. Their dishes were delivered by the server and they started eating. When they finished, the sun set and they continued to sit there, working on finishing the bottle of wine. Liz sighed contentedly and surveyed the shore.

“It’s a gorgeous view.” Liz said.

“Yes, but it’s not as gorgeous as the view I have right now…” Red said, gazing at her.

Liz laughed delightedly.

“That’s a good line.” She teased.

“I couldn’t resist. And I was stunned when you walked up to me in that dress.” He said.

“Thanks. I’m glad you like it. I have to admit I almost swooned when I saw you in your uniform earlier.” She said.

“Yeah? Earlier, when you were in your bikini, trying to get sand off your butt?” He reminded her, smirking.

“Yeah. Wasn’t that charming? I had sand stuck to my ass.” She joked.

“It was adorable.” He said seriously.

Lizzie gave Red a coy smile.

“So um…how long are you staying here for, Raymond?” She asked.

“Two weeks, and then I head back to the States. How about you?” He said.

“I have up to three more weeks here to wrap up my research, then I go back home.” She said.

“Hm. Do you…have anyone waiting for you back home?” He asked.

“No. Do you?” She said.

“No. And I don’t even have a place yet, actually. I’ve been at sea so much, whenever I’ve gone back stateside, I just stay in hotels. Which city do you live in, Lizzie? Any good real estate?” He said.

Liz laughed.

“I’ve been in Quantico, Virginia for a few years but I’m thinking of moving to Baltimore, or maybe Washington.” She said.

“Hmm. How about Bethesda? It’s close to Washington.” He said.

“I dunno. What’s in Bethesda?” She said amusedly.

“A Naval base I was thinking of finishing my career at.” He said.

Lizzie’s eyebrows shot up.

“Are you already asking me to move in with you?” Liz asked giddily.

“We’ll see how things go, but for now, I’d like to at least be in the same city as you so that we could continue seeing one another.” Red said.

“I’d like that, too…” She said.

“Wonderful.” He said.

They stared at each other for a few moments, wondering what to do next.

“I’d ask you to walk along the beach with me, but I think you’ve had enough sand for today.” Red said.

Lizzie playfully slapped his arm.

“You’re not gonna let that go, are you?” She said.

“No. It was so cute.” He said.

She blushed a little.

“We could always go back to my hotel suite…” Liz said.

“I’d love to, Lizzie. Let me just get the check.” Red said.

Red paid cash for their dinner and wine, then he escorted Lizzie back to the hotel.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. After Dinner

In the hotel, Liz and Raymond stepped into the elevator and she pressed the fifth floor button.

“Oh, I’m staying on the floor above you. The other officers are on the seventh. I get some peace and quiet away from them.” Red said.

“Awesome. Perks of being the captain, huh?” Liz said.

Liz was still impressed by the fact he was a captain. She led the way down the hall and into her suite. She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach and she felt like jumping around excitedly, but she managed to refrain.

“Please make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?” Liz said as she took her sandals off.

“Maybe we should have some water to rehydrate after the wine.” Red said; he took his suit jacket off and hung it on a wall hook.

“Sounds good. Yeah, we polished off that bottle.” She said, getting two glasses off of the counter.

Liz took the water pitcher from the small fridge and poured it. She handed Raymond his glass and their fingers touched as he took it; it felt like sparks flew. She got so excited from a casual touch, she started wondering how thrilling it would be to feel him touch her intimately. They gazed at each other as they drank the water and Liz was completely enthralled with Raymond.

“Wanna sit on the couch?” Liz asked.

“Sure.” Red said, then he followed her and sat beside her.

Liz kept nervously smiling and glancing at Raymond; she was trying to think of something to say.

“So how long have you been at sea before this vacation?” Liz asked.

Red smirked.

“Three months. We get brief breaks when we finish escorting other ships to their destinations.” Red said.

“Wow, that’s a long time.” She said.

“It’s been quite a while since I’ve been with a woman, if that’s what you’re wondering. The rumours about sailors are true.” He said wryly.

“Oh!” She giggled.

Red was enamoured with Lizzie and the sweet way she turned slightly pink whenever he flirted with her. He was very eager to be intimate with her, if she wanted to. Red was confident that he had stamina, despite the long dry spell; he satisfied his urges regularly in the shower during the cruises. He hoped to show Lizzie just how long he could last.

“It’s been a while for me, too. I haven’t been with a guy for a long time, actually. I’ve been focusing on work and I haven’t met anyone worth dating…until now.” Liz said, then she subtly moved a little closer.

“Hm. I’ve had that problem, too. No worthwhile connections. Until I met you.” Red said.

They looked into each other’s eyes, assessing the situation. Liz nervously leaned in and hesitated as she waited for Raymond’s response; he slowly brought his lips closer to hers. They tentatively brushed lips at first, then they paused for a moment before pressing into a full kiss. Liz was dazed as Raymond kissed her; his kiss was intoxicating. He was gentle but firm enough, he sweetly teased her with the tip of his tongue, making her want more. She opened her mouth and pressed harder into the kiss, seeking his tongue. Red kissed Lizzie more passionately, but he still delicately and erotically tantalized her by not putting his tongue deep into her mouth. This drove her wild. She made a tiny whimpering sound and rested her hand on his chest as she tried to get closer.

Liz had never experienced such an arousing kiss before. She felt herself becoming more wet and she was leaving a damp spot in her panties. Red put his hand on Lizzie’s thigh; her very short dress was pretty much up to her hips, so he revelled in her exposed legs. He caressed her smooth skin but stopped short of putting his hand between her thighs. As he kissed her jawline and neck, he felt her legs part and she guided his hand up to her very warm, damp panties.

“Mmm…” Red rumbled quietly.

She whimpered softly in response and pressed his hand against her crotch. Liz breathed heavier as Raymond began pressing back and forth, and gently nudging her through the material of her underwear. Red felt Lizzie’s panties becoming hotter and wetter, and as she opened her legs wider, he picked up on the heady scent of her arousal. He kissed her collarbone and throat, causing her to lean back. She suddenly clutched his shirt and pulled him with her as she reclined on the couch. Liz put one leg up on the back of the couch and Raymond got into position on top of her, then he pressed his hard bulge against her as they started dry humping each other.

“Ohh…Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily.

Raymond’s cock felt amazing even through their clothes. She was sure she was getting his pants wet and he was going to smell like her, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was focused on the tantalizing pleasure as they rubbed against one another. Liz was thrilled when Raymond paused to quickly undo his trousers; he left his boxers on and resumed dry humping her. They could feel each other better now and Liz was getting close to climaxing. She felt the head of his cock thrust against her opening, still covered by the thin fabric of their underwear.

“Mm!” Liz moaned intensely; she writhed and arched her back.

“You like that?” Red said in her ear.

“ _Yes!”_ She purred.

Red kept thrusting and pressing firmly against Lizzie’s sensitive opening without actually entering her. She loved it. She was breathing heavily and whimpering, then she arched up and became tense, moaning erotically as she orgasmed. Red was immensely gratified and turned on; her pleasure magnified his own. Liz settled down from her climax and she felt Raymond nudge her again with his still-very-hard cock.

“Let’s go in the bedroom.” Liz purred.

“Mm. Alright, sweetheart.” Red said quietly, then he kissed her.

Red got off Lizzie and stood up from the couch, holding his trousers up. She smirked flirtatiously and led him into the bedroom, where she unzipped her dress and took it off. They excitedly watched each other as they gradually got naked. Liz took her very wet panties off. While her orgasm was satisfying, she was now extremely horny again from seeing Raymond’s impressive erection. She blushed lightly and stepped closer to him as they stood by the bed.

“Can I touch you?” Liz asked.

“Yes, baby.” Red said.

Liz lightly ran her fingers up along his shaft, then she grasped it and held his hot, weighty member in her hand. She lustfully watched what she was doing as she stroked him. She gently traced the edge of the mushroomed head of his cock, and it triggered a slight twitch, causing his erection to bob up. Liz was gratified by that response, so she giggled softly and smiled up at Raymond.

“Did that feel good?” Liz asked adoringly.

“God yes.” Red said intensely.

Liz bit her lip and smirked in a mischievous, flirtatious manner. She then bent down and ran her tongue along that sensitive spot, which drew a low moan from his throat. She looked at Raymond’s tip and noticed she’d also elicited some pre-cum. She licked it and felt herself getting wet in anticipation, too.

“Let’s get on the bed.” Liz said urgently, then she crawled onto the queen sized bed and laid back.

Red joined Lizzie and laid down on his side so that he could watch her and explore her body as they continued the foreplay. He kissed her while massaging her breasts, then he ran his hand down her tummy. Lizzie took his hand and seductively moved it down so that he touched her delicate folds; his fingers slipped against her inner lips.

“Ohh Lizzie, you’re soaking wet for me, hm?” Red rumbled.

“Yeah. I want you so bad.” Liz purred; she ground her hips as his fingers gently went in circles on her clit.

Liz reached beside her and grasped Raymond’s erection. She moaned at the feel of it and she began lightly pumping his cock, making him groan quietly. She loved stroking him and she was tempted to keep going in order to make him come like this, but she desperately wanted to feel him inside her. They kissed heatedly and their arousal was at a fever pitch.

“Raymond…make love to me.” Liz implored breathlessly.

“Want to get on top, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Yes.” She breathed.

Red laid back, and Lizzie quickly straddled him and began rubbing herself on his tip, coating him with her wetness. He swore under his breath at the intense sensation. Liz gently pressed down onto Raymond and the head of his cock slipped inside; he pleasurably stretched her and filled her as she lowered herself. They maintained eye contact as she slowly moved up and down.

“Mmm…it feels so good…” Liz purred softly.

Red just moaned in response as Lizzie went a bit faster. He grasped her hips and helped find their perfect rhythm. Lizzie mewled as their lovemaking became more slippery; he was steadily gliding in and out of her snug walls. She was so wet and his pre-cum was mixing with her fluid, it created the most amazing lubrication. They could hear some wet sounds as they moved faster, and it turned them on even further.

“Oh god… _yes_ … _Raymond_ …” Liz mewled.

Liz arched her back leaned forward a little bit, resting her hands on Raymond’s chest; she felt him rubbing her g-spot, and her legs started trembling. She closed her eyes and felt weak with ecstasy. Red could tell Lizzie was heading for a climax.

“Yeah…that’s it…come for me, baby…” Red said breathlessly as Lizzie almost bounced up and down on his cock.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered.

Liz shut her eyes tight and saw stars as she was on the brink. Several moments later, she moaned loudly and tensed up on Raymond, squeezing him with her thighs. She stayed still as he continued gently thrusting, which added to her pleasure. When she came down from the peak, she realized he still hadn’t come yet.

“I wanna make you come.” Liz whined, lightly clawing his chest.

“You will, baby. Let me give you one more.” Red said.

Liz giggled softly and bit her lip flirtatiously.

“Okay.” She said.

Red smirked, then he stayed deep inside Lizzie and began lightly wiggling his fingers over her hard clit. She jumped and quivered involuntarily because of how sensitive she was, but then she concentrated on the pleasure that was building once again. Liz loved the dual stimulation of feeling Raymond inside her while he played with her clit. Despite being almost worn out, she reached another mind-blowing orgasm, and she was thrilled to feel Raymond quickly thrust into her to reach his own. Red watched Lizzie with the expression of ecstasy on her face, and looked at her breasts, and felt her incredibly tight, tense walls pumping his cock. A few moments later, he felt the exquisite release; he groaned loudly and throbbed inside her as he spurted repeatedly. He had a very strong orgasm and it lasted a long time, until he shivered with the final wave of it.

Liz smiled down at Raymond as they caught their breath.

“Wow.” She said giddily.

“Agreed.” He said tiredly.

When Liz felt Raymond soften inside her, she enjoyed the sensation of him slipping out of her as she lifted off him. She kissed him and couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Liz said, then she went into the bathroom to go pee and tidy up.

Liz brought Raymond a warm wet washcloth to use and he tidied himself with it, then she threw it in the hamper and jumped on the bed.

“Are you going to stay the night? ‘Cause I’m hoping you will.” Liz said.

“Of course I will, sweetheart. Come here.” Red said, opening his arms.

Liz smiled happily as she snuggled up to him. They silently relaxed and cuddled for a while.

“Wow…three orgasms.” Liz said dazedly as she reflected on their lovemaking.

Red laughed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did, too.” Red said.

“Good.” She said, then she kissed him.

They both sighed contentedly and rested until they drifted off to sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Breakfast in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. I haven't had much inspiration lately! Not total writer's block (and hopefully it won't get to that point), but definitely a lack of inspiration.

Liz awoke to Raymond’s voice gently saying her name. She started smiling even before she opened her eyes.

“Lizzie, I’m going to order room service and put it on my tab. What would you like for breakfast?” Red said.

Lizzie sprawled out in a big stretch and snuggled up to him again; he chuckled and embraced her.

“Morning.” She murmured.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He said softly.

“I’ll just have some toast and fruit. Oh and coffee.” She said, still cozy in his arms.

“Alright, that sounds good.” He said.

Red smiled amusedly as Lizzie clung to him.

“I have to reach the phone, baby.” He said humorously.

“Okay.” She said sulkily.

They smirked at each other, and then Red picked up the phone and ordered room service. Once he hung up, he pulled Lizzie closer again.

“Mmm, this is nice.” Liz moaned; she was pressed against Raymond, enjoying his warmth and lovely cologne.

“It is.” Red said quietly.

“How much time do you think we have before they bring breakfast?” She asked flirtatiously.

Red chuckled.

“I don’t know, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz giggled and ran her hand down Raymond’s chest and abdomen, then she gently grasped his member. She stroked him and kissed his neck, and she was thrilled to feel him becoming hard in her hand.

“Mm…you’re so sexy…” Liz purred.

“So are you. You’re driving me crazy.” Red said breathily.

Liz moaned and then she playfully nipped his neck.

“Oh, are you always this frisky in the mornings?” He asked flirtatiously.

“Nope. Only with you.” She said.

“Hm.” He responded interestedly.

Liz loved the sound of Raymond’s quiet moaning as she pumped his hard cock. She felt herself becoming very wet and incredibly aroused.

“Ohhh Lizzie…I can’t answer the door like this…” Red said.

Liz giggled mischievously as she pictured Raymond going to the door wearing a robe, and the robe sticking out from his erection.

“I’ll get it, don’t worry.” Liz said softly.

Liz moved the sheet down and brushed her lips down Raymond’s abdomen, then she teased the head of his cock with her tongue. He swore under his breath and shuddered slightly. Liz liked that response. She took him into her mouth, slowly going further down his shaft. She moved up and down, and she was so turned on, she moaned lustfully. Red felt the vibration from Lizzie’s moan; he was very gratified that she was enjoying it. She whimpered quietly and went faster.

“Oh god…baby…” Red breathed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and a person called “Room service!”.

“Fuck.” Red muttered.

Liz reluctantly let go of Raymond and jumped off the bed; she threw on a robe and went to the door. The server wheeled the small cart into the suite and Liz grabbed some cash from her purse to tip him, then he left. Liz locked the door and wheeled the cart into the bedroom, where poor Raymond still appeared horny and in need of satisfaction. She took off the robe and got back on the bed.

“You poor man…I’ll take care of that for you.” Liz purred seductively.

She was about to resume her efforts, but Raymond sat up a little.

“I want to satisfy you, too. I’ll be on top this time. Do you want that?” Red said.

“Yes!” She said.

Red smirked as Lizzie hurriedly laid on her back and spread her legs wide for him. He got on top of her and planted kisses on her lips, cheek, neck and breasts. He travelled down while lightly kissing her tummy, then he lightly ran his tongue over her delicate inner lips, tasting her. She moaned softly, so he continued pleasuring her with his tongue for a little while until she squirmed impatiently.

“Raymond…I want you inside me.” Liz said breathily; she was so aroused, she couldn’t take any more foreplay.

“Mm. Alright, sweetheart.” Red said, coming back up face to face. He nudged her several times, then he pushed forward, slowly entering her.

“Ohhh _yes_ …” She moaned.

Liz caressed Raymond’s strong arms and shoulders, then she gently ran her nails over his back. She’d never been so aroused by someone before; they had the strongest chemistry between them, it was magnetic and animalistic. She dug her nails into the tops of his butt cheeks, and he thrust faster and harder. Red was thrilled with Lizzie’s lustful neediness; she wanted him _badly._ And likewise; she was irresistible to him. He listened to her sweet little whimpers and he felt her becoming more wet; she was moving her hips, meeting his thrusts as best she could. Lizzie trembled and became breathless, and her silky walls tightened on his cock.

“R-Raymond! Oh god!” Liz mewled; she felt him rubbing her g-spot and she was getting close.

“…Yes, baby…” Red said breathlessly as he kept up the very quick pace.

Lizzie was clutching his back and whimpering in ecstasy; she was exquisitely pumping his cock and practically gushing wetness. Red could tell she was about to climax and he excitedly awaited it. Liz held Raymond tightly as she tensed up. She felt the sweat on his back and his muscles working as he drove into her. She was on the brink for several moments, then reached the peak. She moaned blissfully as she felt the powerful first wave of her orgasm. Raymond continued going in and out, although she clamped down on him very tightly, then he groaned next to her ear as he started coming. Red stayed deep inside Lizzie as he emptied into her. He kept spurting into her with the intense pleasure, then finally his body relaxed. They both caught their breath and he nuzzled her ear and cheek.

“You’re amazing.” Red breathed in her ear.

“So are you. Oh my god.” Liz said with a satisfied smile.

Red chuckled quietly, then they looked at each other and kissed a few times. He slowly slipped out of her and she moaned quietly at the pleasurable sensation. They relaxed on the bed for a couple minutes, then they washed up and started on breakfast. Their toast was room temperature, but other than that, it was good. The coffee had been in a thermal pitcher, thankfully. After their meal, Liz and Raymond had a shower together in her suite, then he had to go back to his suite for a change of clothes. Liz wore her robe while Raymond wore his suit from last night. She had some work to do for her profiling analysis, especially if she wanted to finish the assignment early and head back to the US at the same time as Raymond. That was her new plan. At the door to her suite, they kept kissing each other and he was reluctant to leave. He eventually made it into the hallway.

“Wait, I want another kiss!” Liz said, rushing out into the hallway.

Raymond held her waist and they leaned in and began kissing passionately. They heard a whistle and some hollering from down the hallway, and they paused to look at the source. Red was unamused by the display of bad behaviour from four of his young Navy subordinates. They instantly regretted their actions.

“Sorry, Captain. Won’t happen again.” One said.

“I should hope not.” Red said seriously.

The group glanced at the couple but were dead silent as they went to the elevator. One punched the arm of another, obviously angry about being guilty by association.

“Sorry about that, Lizzie. They can get a bit rowdy at times.” Red said.

“It’s okay. Do you want to meet at the restaurant for dinner again this evening?” Liz said as she lovingly fussed over his disheveled suit.

“Absolutely. Same time?” He said.

“Yeah.” She said, smiling happily.

“Excellent. See you later, sweetheart, and good luck with your work.” He said.

“Thanks. See you later!” She said.

Liz watched Raymond go towards the elevator, then she waved at him when he turned back. He smiled and stepped into the elevator, then she went back into her suite. It was hard to focus on paperwork and case files after such an amazing, exciting night and morning, but she managed to get cracking on it.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. An Extra Special Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some inspiration from music. :)
> 
> “Unchained Melody” by The Righteous Brothers (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/RXARHZmpgvw

Later that day, Liz had just finished her hair and makeup when there was a knock on her door. She made sure her robe was done up and went to the door to look out the peephole; it was Raymond. Liz was surprised because they were supposed to meet at the restaurant in a while, plus he was wearing a full uniform. As she opened the door, she became worried he was being called back to duty.

“Hello, sweetheart, sorry for dropping in like this—” Red was saying.

“You’re not leaving, are you?!” Liz asked worriedly.

“No, baby. This is my dress uniform. I wanted to let you know that I ran into the owner of the restaurant earlier and we’ve been invited to sit with him and his wife for dinner. They’re going to host a dance there afterwards. It turns out he was in the US airforce and he retired here.” He explained.

Liz was relieved but now she had to figure out what to wear.

“Okay. Um, I’m not sure I have anything to wear. You look… _unbelievable_ …” Liz said, surveying Raymond’s impeccable all-white uniform.

“Thanks, Lizzie. You’ll look beautiful in anything, and you don’t have to dress up. This is just my more formal attire, instead of a suit. It represents the Navy. Alexander, the owner, will wear his uniform, too.” Red said.

Liz couldn’t get over how handsome Raymond looked in his uniform. She just gazed at him for several moments, even after he stopped talking; he smirked.

“Did you hear any of that?” Red asked amusedly.

“Yeah, sorry, I just…got distracted. You look damn good.” Liz said.

Red laughed heartily.

“Alright. Into the bedroom.” He said.

“Ooh. Yes, Captain.” She said flirtatiously.

“To find you something to wear, sweetheart. The other stuff will have to wait.” He said.

“Oh.” She said disappointedly.

Red smirked as he ushered Lizzie into the bedroom to look at her wardrobe. He spotted a short sleeveless black dress in the small closet, and he took it out.

“This is perfect.” Red said.

“It’s not fancy enough.” Liz complained.

“Yes it is. You’ll look stunning, as always.” He said, taking the dress off the hanger.

“You’re sweet.” She said.

Liz took her robe off and she was pleased when Raymond distractedly stared at her cleavage; she was wearing a satiny dark pink bra and he clearly liked it. He then checked out the matching panties. She giggled and took the dress from him, then she slipped into it. From the way Raymond was gazing at her, she could tell she looked good in the dress, so she supposed it would do for the dinner and dance occasion. Liz put her cute wedge sandals on and grabbed her purse, then Raymond offered his arm to her. He escorted her like a gentleman to the restaurant.

Liz and Raymond arrived at the restaurant and they were greeted by Alexander and his wife Brenda. Liz was relieved to see that Brenda was also wearing a less-formal dress while her husband wore his dress uniform. She wasn’t grossly underdressed for the occasion. The four sat at the head table and enjoyed good conversation over their meal, which was on the house tonight. There were lots of people at the restaurant, there were also extra tables, a DJ station and a dance floor covering a small portion of the beach.

“So, what’s the special occasion?” Red asked.

“We like to host special events from time to time, just to give the tourists and community something to do. It’s fun for everybody. Boosts morale. You’d know about that, right, Reddington?” Alexander said.

“Oh yes.” Red said, then they got into a conversation about keeping morale up during stressful or long, boring times.

Liz and Brenda smiled at each other, choosing to branch off into their own conversation.

“Your work sounds fascinating. You and Raymond are quite the power couple. An FBI agent and a Naval captain.” Brenda said.

“Thanks!” Liz said amusedly.

“How long have you been together?” Brenda asked.

“Uh, well…we actually just met here on the beach yesterday…” Liz said somewhat embarrassedly.

Brenda looked like she might fall off her chair.

“What?! No way. You seem like you’ve been together forever. I mean that in a good way. It’s like you belong together.” Brenda said.

Liz blushed and looked starry-eyed at Raymond for a few moments, then she turned back to Brenda.

“We _seem_ really good together, so far.” Liz said.

Brenda winked and leaned closer.

“It’ll work out. I think I hear wedding bells…” Brenda said encouragingly.

Liz laughed and continued blushing. She couldn’t think of anything more amazing than marrying Raymond and being with him for the rest of her life. It seemed love at first sight _did_ exist. Speaking of which, the DJ started playing “Unchained Melody” by The Righteous Brothers, Liz’s favourite romantic song. Raymond stood up and extended his hand to her.

“Will you dance with me, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Yes!” Liz said, like it was a silly question.

They stepped down onto the dance floor while Alexander and Brenda began dancing near their table. Red was blown away by how beautiful Lizzie was and how lovestruck he felt; Lizzie also looked completely lovestruck as she looked at him during their slow dance. Her eyes were emotional and adoring, and she had a gentle smile on her face.

“Come closer, sweetheart.” Red said.

“I don’t wanna get makeup on your uniform.” Liz said.

“It can be dry-cleaned. I’d rather have you close right now.” He said.

Lizzie was somewhat convinced; she hesitantly came closer and he encouraged her to lean on his shoulder. It felt wonderful to have her in his arms, resting on him as they slowly swayed. Red was intensely in love with Lizzie. He’d never felt so strongly about anyone in his life; he had to refrain from proposing to her here on the dance floor. He barely knew her and already he couldn’t bear the thought of them being separated when they left Marbella. Liz was already feeling the exact same way. It would break her heart if they didn’t end up together. They shared the most romantic, emotional dance and ignored the end of the song. They kept swaying together even as a different song began. When they finally paused to look at each other, Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie, gently but passionately. Both of them wanted to continue this in privacy.

“Want to go back to my suite, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Definitely.” Liz said.

They smiled at each other and went over to Brenda and Alexander to thank them for the lovely evening. Brenda and Alexander smirked at each other as they watched the lovebirds leave.

Back at the hotel, Red and Lizzie went into his suite, and after he locked the door, she gave him a coy smile. Red took his hat off and hung it on the wall hook, then he grasped her waist and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She moaned softly and they found themselves making out with her back against the wall. Liz relished the feel of Raymond’s warm, strong hands as they went to her hips. He pulled her against him and she felt the hard bulge in his uniform pants.

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz said lustfully, clutching his shoulders.

She put her hands on his neck, then his cheeks, then she ran her fingers through his short hair. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her, using his tongue to tickle a sensitive spot. She giggled slightly and got goosebumps. He kissed her lips again and pulled her butt, pressing their lower bodies together.

“Let’s go in the bedroom.” Red said breathily.

Liz nodded eagerly and then Raymond took her by the hand and led her into his bedroom. They both quickly undressed until they were naked. Liz smiled as Raymond took a few extra moments to carefully place his uniform on a chair. He then got on the bed and held his hand out to her.

“Come here, baby.” Red coaxed.

Liz crawled onto the bed and Raymond gently pulled her closer until he embraced her. She put her leg over him and they resumed hungrily kissing and touching each other. Liz whimpered excitedly as she felt Raymond’s erection touch her sensitive flesh; she pulled him with her leg and her arm, trying to get more pressure. Red could tell Lizzie was desperate for stimulation, so he grabbed her and rolled onto his back. She straddled him on all fours and kissed him as she began firmly rubbing her moist flesh against his shaft. He felt her coating him with her wetness and she glided along his cock. They both almost climaxed already. Lizzie guided his tip to her opening and pushed down onto him.

“Ohh god, _Lizzie_ …” Red moaned breathily as she took him deeper.

Liz kissed Raymond’s jawline and neck as she paused to adjust to having him fully inside. She felt his hands travel up and down her back, and he bucked his hips, which made her giggle because she was propelled forward slightly. She brought herself upright and put her hands on his abdomen as she began moving up and down on his cock.

“Mmm that feels good.” Liz purred softly.

“Oh yes.” Red said breathily.

Liz was pleasantly surprised when Raymond slowly sat up, making their position more intimate. She put her feet behind his butt and they rocked together. Liz moaned in bliss from Raymond’s gentle movements while he stayed deep inside her; she also felt stimulation on her clit as their lower bodies pressed and rubbed together.

“Do you like this, baby?” Red asked.

Liz could barely speak; in fact she quivered and just weakly breathed ‘yes’. Red thoroughly enjoyed the effect he was having on Lizzie. She breathed heavily and began grinding her hips, humping him as best she could in this position. He loved how horny she was for him. Red groped Lizzie’s sexy butt and helped her move up and down more. She made the sweetest mewls of pleasure and held onto his shoulders; he could feel her silky wetness tightening on his cock. The pleasure was rising rapidly for both of them and they became breathless and frantic. The bed creaked slightly with their movements.

Liz was so aroused, Raymond lit every nerve on fire and she was getting dizzying pleasure from him. His cock quickly glided in and out, bringing her to the peak. She panted and whimpered intensely, then she moaned loudly as she was overtaken by her orgasm. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s climax; watching her, hearing her, feeling her. He held her down on his cock, then he grunted and breathed harshly as he came inside her. Their bodies throbbed together with the waves of pleasure, then they eventually relaxed in total satisfaction. They looked at each other and smiled dazedly; after catching their breath, Liz wondered how to get out of this position. They were entangled, plus she felt jelly-like and shaky.

“I think we’re stuck like this.” Liz said amusedly.

Red laughed.

“Just put your legs back the way you had them.” Red said humorously.

Liz giggled and slowly brought her legs from around Raymond’s waist to the traditional straddle was in earlier. He then gently laid back and they were untangled. She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of his head while she kissed him adoringly. He was still inside her, and she loved the sensation and intimacy of it. They were so slippery and she was so sensitive, she started to get aroused again. She couldn’t resist doing a slight wriggle on him to revel in the feeling.

“Mm.” Red responded as they kissed.

“Can I…keep going for a little bit? You made me horny again.” Liz said coyly.

Red smirked.

“Yes. I’d love to make you come again. Do what you want to me.” He said.

Liz was thrilled; she bit her lip excitedly and ground her hips on Raymond. She moaned and closed her eyes, and he rubbed her thighs and hips. She then lifted up so he slipped out of her and she rubbed her clit on him; the lubrication was exquisite and she felt her legs tremble.

“That’s it, baby…” He encouraged.

His voice added to her pleasure; she went faster, and several moments later, she moaned breathily as she orgasmed. Red was immensely gratified, and he enjoyed the show as Lizzie arched her back and writhed on him. She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him.

“Wow. Okay, I’m tired out now.” Liz said happily.

“Good.” Red said, smiling.

Liz shakily got off Raymond and went into the bathroom to go pee and dry herself, then she brought Raymond a washcloth so he could tidy himself. He used it and tossed it successfully into the hamper near the closet while she got comfy on the bed. They turned onto their sides to look at each other.

“Raymond…” Liz began.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red said.

“I was thinking of finishing my work assignment a bit early so that we could go back to the States at the same time…what do you think of that idea?” She said nervously.

“I _love_ the idea. We’re actually not escorting any ships on the way back, so…you could come aboard as my guest…if you’d like that. I mean, it’s not as quick as a flight, obviously—” He said.

“I’d love to!” She almost squealed.

“Okay.” He laughed.

She almost squealed again and practically threw herself at him.

“I’m so excited! It’ll be amazing!” She said.

They laughed and Red held Lizzie close, rubbing her back. They eventually pulled back and continued the conversation.

“And we could both stay at my apartment in Quantico, until you find a place in Bethesda. I um…well, if things work out between us…it would be nice to go to Bethesda together…” Liz said.

Red smiled happily; Lizzie was as serious about the relationship as he was. He was relieved.

“I love the sound of that, Lizzie. I wasn’t sure if I should suggest it, for fear of moving too fast.” He said wryly.

Liz chuckled.

“I don’t mind moving too fast. With you, it feels right.” She said.

“It _does_ feel right.” He agreed.

They cuddled until they fell asleep. After breakfast the next morning, Liz went back to her suite and worked feverishly on her crime research.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just so sweet together! :) Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

Liz had never been more excited. She’d finished her work before two weeks was up, so now she was leaving Marbella with Raymond. As an added bonus, she was able to find significant links between the local cases and the American serial killer in prison. She’d present her work to her supervisors and hopefully they could pin the crimes on the killer to give justice to the victims’ families. Red’s stay in Marbella was over and Lizzie was going back to the States with him. She met him in the hotel lobby and they checked out, then they walked the short distance to where his ship was docked. Red paused near the ship to do a quick headcount of his officers; everyone was there, in uniform, waiting to depart. He introduced Lizzie as his special guest, and they got a few sly smiles from the crew. There was a bit of a gap that Lizzie looked nervous about stepping over, so Red held her hips from behind and supported her butt. She laughed and then blushed a little as they boarded the ship.

Red reminded the crew of their duties and coordinates, then he took Lizzie on a tour, ending with his quarters. He locked the door and she smiled excitedly as he took his hat off and hung it on the hook beside the bed.

“Can I try the hat on?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red chuckled; he removed it from the hook and placed it on her head.

“I feel so official.” She said.

“Well, you look more _adorable_ than official.” He said amusedly.

Liz smiled and Raymond ducked under the brim of the hat to kiss her. The playful kiss turned into a slow, passionate one, so he paused, took the hat off and placed it on the nightstand.

“I’m thrilled you’re coming back to the States with me, Lizzie. I would’ve missed you so much.” Red said softly.

“I would’ve missed you so much, too. I can’t wait to take you home with me to Quantico.” Liz said.

“I emailed the higher-ups this morning about taking a training job at the Naval base in Bethesda. I’ve been thinking a lot about the future, and I’d like to have a job where I can stay at home more…” He said.

Liz was overjoyed; she loved the idea of having Raymond home and safe rather than on long trips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

“That’s good news. You know what I did this morning?” She said, ending the hug.

“No. What.” He said.

“I started looking at real estate in Bethesda.” She said shyly.

“Oh, Lizzie. You’re amazing. I love you.” He blurted out.

Red’s heart skipped a beat as he realized what he just said; Lizzie’s eyes went a little wider for a second, but then she beamed with happiness.

“I love you too!” She said.

They hugged again and kissed each other several times.

“Let’s get ready for bed, sweetheart. I get up very early when I’m on duty.” Red said.

“Oh okay. You don’t have to stay up all night, patrolling the ship?” Liz said.

“No, I have people doing that. If anything happens, they’ll come and get me.” He said.

“That’s so cool.” She said.

Red laughed heartily, then he started taking his uniform off. Lizzie watched raptly until he was in his boxers, then she quickly took her clothes off. She smiled at him as she got into bed, naked. He had a feeling he might not get to sleep right away; he decided to take his boxers off. Liz lustfully and appreciatively surveyed Raymond as he got into bed beside her. She looked him up and down while he got comfy on his back. She couldn’t believe her luck in meeting this amazing, sexy man on a trip and forming such a wonderful connection with him. Liz snuggled up to Raymond’s side and he put his arm around her. She hummed contentedly as she rested her head on the front of his shoulder, with her hand on his chest. She let her fingertips wander around his chest. Liz kept getting more aroused; she gently moved her hand down Raymond’s abdomen but stopped short of his manhood.

“Raymond…” Liz said softly.

“Yes, baby.” Red said.

“Are you ready to fall asleep?” She asked.

“Not yet. Are you?” He said.

“No. I wanna fool around. Do you want to?” She said.

“I had a feeling that was coming. Yes, I want to.” He said, smirking.

“Just relax and let me pleasure you.” She purred.

“ _Oh_ …I can do that.” He said.

Liz giggled and leaned over Raymond to kiss his lips, then his jawline and neck. She passionately kissed his neck, excitedly licking his skin. Red felt Lizzie’s breath on his neck as she became more excited. She planted kisses on his chest and worked her way downwards with her hands and her lips sensually caressing him as she went. Liz was thrilled to see that Raymond was almost fully erect from her attentions. She bent down and slowly licked across the head of his cock, which elicited the sexiest breathy moan from him. She repeated the movement and he quickly became rock hard. Liz paused and grasped Raymond’s erection with her hand, then she took him into her mouth.

“Ohh baby…” Red sighed in pleasure.

Liz enthusiastically continued her efforts, using her hand and her mouth in tandem to give Raymond long strokes. She moved up to his tip and sucked it, making him writhe and breathe heavily. She tasted his pre-cum as it wept from his tip. Liz was so turned on, she felt herself getting very warm, wet and open; she was craving stimulation between her legs. Red heard Lizzie whimper slightly and she arched her butt up like she was yearning for him.

“Lizzie…let me fuck you.” Red said intensely; he realized it was difficult to take a passive role when she was so enticing and horny.

“Mmm.” Liz responded.

Liz eagerly kept pleasuring Raymond with her mouth for a little while longer; she’d really wanted to make him come like this. However, the temptation became too great. She desperately wanted his cock inside her, fucking her hard. She reluctantly stopped and released him. Raymond surprised her by swiftly getting up onto his knees and moving behind her. _So much for relaxing!_ She thought excitedly. He wanted to take her from behind. Liz got into position on all fours and stuck her butt up, then she sighed shakily as she felt Raymond’s tip press against her opening. She moaned and arched her back when he slipped inside.

“That’s better, isn’t it baby.” Red said lustfully as Lizzie took hold of the metal headboard.

“ _Yes!”_ She mewled weakly.

Red grunted as he started thrusting into Lizzie’s snug, slippery walls. She was extremely wet for him. Liz held onto the headboard and pushed against it as Raymond thrust harder and faster. He was stretching her, making her wetter, and creating the perfect amount of friction. He was also rubbing her g-spot. Liz felt her limbs quivering from the intense pleasure; she was breathless from both the arousal and Raymond’s rough thrusts. She couldn’t help loudly mewling, whimpering and moaning. She didn’t know how sound-proof the walls of his quarters were, but she was pretty sure some of the crew would hear her.

Red relished the sounds Lizzie was making; he could also feel her hips trembling as he held them and feel her walls tightening on his cock. He was sweating and grunting as he thrust faster, while she was squeezing and pumping his cock. They were both so close to the peak. Liz pushed back against Raymond’s thrusting as he went faster and several moments later, she gave a loud, high-pitched cry of ecstasy when her orgasm hit her. Red closed his eyes tightly and lost his rhythm; he thrust a few more times, then he groaned as he began spurting inside her. Liz kept getting extra waves of bliss after she thought her orgasm was done. Raymond would move slightly and she’d shiver with pleasure. He made her body do things of its own volition. Eventually, they both stayed still and caught their breath.

“Oh. My. God.” Liz said, prying her fingers off the headboard.

“My sentiments exactly.” Red said in satisfaction.

Red was amused when Lizzie slumped her front end down onto the pillow to rest while her butt was still up in the air; he was still inside her.

“Do you think you can sleep now?” Red asked humorously.

“Yes.” Liz said giddily.

“Me too.” He said.

Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and they both flopped down on the bed. She then got up to use the small bathroom attached to his quarters, then she came back and snuggled up to him.

“Night, Raymond. I love you.” Liz said happily.

“Night, sweetheart. I love you, too.” Red said, smiling.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Almost Two Months Later ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Raymond had settled into a happy domestic life at her apartment in Quantico. Both of them had applied for transfers to Bethesda: Raymond to the Naval base there for a training position and Liz to an FBI field office. Raymond heard back first; he was accepted and could start in three weeks’ time. Liz heard back about hers a few days later; she was approved for the transfer. They now had to choose a house or condo from their list which they’d been narrowing down.

Liz was doing some grocery shopping while Raymond was at home inquiring about the properties they were interested in. She picked up a box of cereal and all of a sudden, she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She had to leave her basket in the aisle while she fled to the washroom, where she was sick to her stomach. Liz hadn’t eaten anything out of the ordinary and she didn’t feel sick otherwise. Once the nausea had passed, she returned to collect her grocery basket. She decided on a different cereal, then she went to the pharmacy section. Liz nervously surveyed the pregnancy tests and chose one, then she checked out and drove home. When she got back home, she felt like she wanted to get the results before telling Raymond, so she quickly put the groceries away and went into the bathroom while he was on the phone with a real estate agent.

Liz read the directions and used the pregnancy test, then she waited for the results to show up. The wait was excruciating. She stared at it and right before her eyes, it showed positive. Liz was in shock; she wasn’t sure whether to faint, jump around, cry or just continue staring at it. It was overwhelming. Eventually, she heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

“Are you okay in there, Lizzie?” Red asked.

Red was startled when the door swung open and Lizzie was standing there looking bewildered and excited, holding a pregnancy test.

“It’s positive.” Liz said.

Red nearly fainted, too, but then he felt like jumping for joy.

“Oh Lizzie!” Red said, then he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

“I know!” She squealed.

Red then quickly pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

“How do you feel about this?” He asked very seriously.

“I’m happy! If you’re happy. Are you happy?” She rambled nervously.

“I’m happy, sweetheart!” He said emphatically.

They both sighed with relief and hugged again.

“Let’s put in an offer for the two-bedroom house.” Red said excitedly; it would be a perfect starter home.

“Okay!” Liz said.

They both hurriedly went into the kitchen and Red called the realtor back; he put their offer in, which was very close to the asking price. The realtor called them back within about ten minutes and accepted the offer. This was one hell of a big day. And to top it all off, Raymond disappeared into the bedroom for a minute, then he returned, holding something behind his back. Liz watched in surprise as he got down on one knee in front of her; she covered her mouth and nose with her hands and she started crying. He opened the ring box.

“Will you marry me, Lizzie?—Not just because you’re pregnant! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what.” Red said.

“ _Yes!!_ Of course I will! _”_ Liz said through tears of joy.

Red shakily placed the ring on Lizzie’s finger, then he stood up and kissed her.

“I love you so much.” He said emotionally.

“I love you so much, too, Raymond.” She said, still crying.

They held each other for a long time, then they gently pulled back and smiled.

“We have lots to do. We’d better get cracking.” Red said.

“Right. We can do a bit of packing every day and then it’ll just be the furniture. We can buy more stuff to fill the house, and…things for the nursery, later on.” Liz said, smiling.

“Sounds wonderful.” He said.

They couldn’t resist hugging and kissing each other some more, so the packing would come a little later.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I picture Red’s uniform even though it’s probably not the right uniform lol: https://alexoloughlinintensestudy.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/108-officer.jpg
> 
> Lizzie’s sundress for dinner date: https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M01/CB/37/rBVaSlqSqOuAJXuHAAI_FymRzJI150.jpg
> 
> Red’s suit for dinner date: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0020/0762/9883/products/Summer-Champagne-Linen-Mens-Suits-2017-2-Buttons-Beach-Wedding-Prom-Tuxedos-Groom-Wear-Latest-Blazer_364a493e-db76-4bcb-8268-17ce63e1a8d1_600x.jpg?v=1571708566
> 
> Red’s Cologne (read the About This Product section for a description of what it would smell like): https://beauty.shoppersdrugmart.ca/Luxury/Categories/Fragrance/Fragrance-For-Him/Cologne/Tom-Ford-For-Men-EDT-Spray/p/BB_888066001052?variantCode=888066001052&source=certona


End file.
